Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: The Koopalings, the Big Five, and the villains of Winx Club team up to fight Dimentio and Fawful in order to take the Mushroom Kingdom for themselves. So they go through the various levels of Super Mario 64, paired together according to how much I like them. Who will win? And whoever wins, can Mario and Luigi defeat them? A Mario, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Winx Club crossover
1. Villains Unite

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

AN: The Koopalings refer to Bowser by name in Paper Jam so that's why they do so here.

 **Chapter 1: Villains Unite**

"Today we're going to crush Mario and Luigi!" said Bowser.

"Yeah!" said Bowser Jr. "This time he's dead meat!"

Kamek and the seven Kooaplings cheered. They were standing at the arena in the Sky from Super Mario 64.

Then, Dimentio and Fawful teleported in.

"Who in the Shadow Realm are you?" said Bowser.

"I'm the master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds... Dimentio!" said the jester.

"And I'm Fawful, the most awesomest villain of ever!" said the mad scientist.

"We'll be taking it from here," said Dimentio.

"Fawful used a mega ray to give all of your minions the brainwashing," said Fawful. "They are working for us now! I have chortles!"

"Get them!" said Bowser.

Kamek cast a spell at Dimentio, but Dimentio dodged and countered with a magic attack, which hit Kamek directly and sent him flying over the edge.

Bowser Jr. shot a fireball at Fawful, but Fawful dove at him repeatedly, knocking him down. Bowser Jr. exploded in a puff of smoke.

"I'll take them on myself!" said Bowser, and he shot a mighty blast of flame at Dimentio and Fawful. Fawful jumped out of the way with his Vacuum Helmet while Dimentio flew out of the way. Fawful pulled out a ray gun and shot Bowser with it. Bowser fell on his back, unable to get up. Then Dimentio created a box around Bowser and snapped his fingers. The box exploded, taking Bowser with it.

The Koopalings charged at them, but Dimentio teleported them above the lake near Peach's castle, and they fell with a SPLASH into the lake.

"Now we rule the Mushroom Kingdom," said Dimentio.

"And we shall give the Mario Bros. the mustard of doom when they are coming here!" said Fawful.

* * *

"They killed Master Bowser and they've probably teleported Peach to their base," said Larry.

"That Dimentio seemed even more demented than me!" said Iggy.

"And I thought I was the best evil clown," said Lemmy.

"We'll have to bring King Bowser back!" said Roy.

Dimentio appeared. "No use," he said. "Fawful already destroyed all your revival potions. And I know how long it takes to make those! Join us, and if you dare oppose us, we'll destroy you this time! Ciao!" He teleported away.

"Now what?" said Morton.

"I know some people," said Ludwig, and he pulled out a cell phone and made a call. In ten minutes, a warp pipe appeared and out came five men. Gansley was an old man who was mostly bald and had an olive suit; Crump was a fat man with a green suit, dark hair, and a mustache; Johnson was a man with a dark blue suit, dark hair, and glasses; Nesbitt was a man with dark brown hair and a black suit; and Lector was a man with darker skin, brown hair and a beard, and a dark grayish purple suit.

"Meet the Big Five," said Ludwig. "We've been making business deals."

"So, if we help you defeat Dimentio and Fawful, and you get to make another potion to revive Bowser, what's in it for us?" said Gansley.

"One thousand coins," said Ludwig. "And we'll see to it that Bowser makes you five of his highest-ranking minions!"

"Deal," said Gansley. "And I'm also dealing with another gang as well, so we'll get them to come in and help." He pulled out a cell phone. "Hello? Yes. I have a deal you can't refuse. Meet us at Peach's castle."

In a few minutes, a dark phoenix with three tails flew in. Beside him were three witches, a handsome wizard, and four Gothic wizards. The dark phoenix landed on the ground and assumed a skeletal humanoid form.

"I am Lord Darkar," he said. "These witches are the Trix, this wizard here is Valtor, and these Gothic wizards are the Wizards of the Black Circle: Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman."

Ogron had long red hair and a beard. Anagan had darker skin and dark hair in a ducktail. Gantlos had long blonde hair and a hat, and slightly resembled Freddy Krueger. Duman had a pink mohawk.

"So, what is this deal?" said Darkar.

"These Koopalings want to defeat some rival villains who have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom," said Gansley. "Join us in our quest to take them down."

"And what do I get out of it?" said Darkar.

"It's classified information," said Gansley. "This way." He led Darkar down the path until he was sure they were out of earshot of the Koopalings. "As soon as we've defeated Dimentio and Fawful, we'll help you take the Mushroom Kingdom yourselves! Together we'll crush the competition, a.k.a. the Koopalings, and destroy the Mario Bros.!"

"You've got yourself a deal, Gansley," said Darkar, and they shook hands. Then Darkar and Gansley walked back over to the others.

"We're splitting into pairs," said Darkar. "Duman, Iggy, Nesbitt, you're with me. Valtor, Anagan, you go with Lector and Ludwig. Gantlos, you go with Gansley, Morton, and Roy. Ogron, you go with Crump, Larry, and Lemmy. Trix, you three go with Wendy and Johnson."

"Where do we start?" said Lector.

"There are paintings and other entrances to different worlds inside Peach's castle," said Ludwig. "And we're assuming Dimentio has kidnapped Peach already so it should be empty."

"What if there are Toads in there?" said Anagan.

"We destroy them!" said Iggy.

"Then let's go!" said Darkar. "We'll meet up in the main room once we've got enough Stars to reach the Sky!"


	2. Bob-omb Battlefield

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 2: Bob-omb Battlefield**

AN: I paired these four because they're my favorites.

* * *

Iggy, Nesbitt, Darkar, and Duman jumped into a painting and entered Bob-omb Battlefield.

"This world was inside a painting?" said Duman with his Australian accent.

"I think it was just a portal to another world," said Nesbitt.

"If you're done speculating about how this works, let's find some Stars so we can defeat Dimentio and Fawful!" said Darkar.

"I'll do that in a minute," said Duman. "I see some red coins over there!" He flew over to the red coins and started collecting them.

"He's so greedy," said Darkar.

"Actually, collecting the eight red coins of each level will give you a star," said Iggy.

"Then it's all right," said Darkar.

"There's one of King Bowser's minions up on that mountain!" said Iggy. "Defeating him will get you a Star!"

"I'm on it," said Nesbitt. "Darkar, give me a ride."

"Do I look like a mule?" said Darkar.

"No, but you're the only one who can fly me up there," said Nesbitt.

"Fine," said Darkar. He turned into the Shadow Phoenix. "Nesbitt grab my tail!"

Nesbitt grabbed onto one of Darkar's three tails, and Darkar flew him up to the mountain.

"I am the Big Bob-omb!" said the giant Bob-omb with a crown. "You shall not get the star that Bowser gave me back when he was my master, and I now guard for Dimentio and Fawful!"

"Watch me," said Nesbitt, and he transformed into Robotic Knight. The Big Bob-omb walked toward Nesbitt slowly.

"Are you for real?" said Nesbitt. "You're slower than Joel from The Last of Us!" He easily ran behind the Big Bob-omb, picked him up, and threw him over the edge of the mountain. The Big Bob-omb jumped back up, furious.

"You must fight with honor! It is against the rules to throw the king out of the ring!"

"Well screw this," said Nesbitt, and he picked up his sword and slashed the Big Bob-omb. The Big Bob-omb exploded, leaving only a Star.

Darkar took the Star. "I got the first Star!" he said.

"I acquired the Star for you," said Nesbitt.

"Well I am the leader here," said Darkar.

Nesbitt resumed human form and Darkar gave him a ride back down, where Duman was standing next to Iggy.

"Check it out, Iggy!" said Duman. "Not only did I get eight red coins, but a Star appeared out of nowhere and I got it!"

"Well done Duman," said Darkar.

A Koopa walked up to them. "Hey, I heard you beat the Big Bob-omb! I'm Koopa the Quick! I challenge you all to a race up the mountain where he was!"

"You're on," said Darkar. As Koopa ran, Iggy ran after him, but was far behind. Darkar transformed into the Shadow Phoenix, and he and Duman flew to the top of the mountain, while Nesbitt found a cannon and blasted himself to the top of the mountain.

Koopa the Quick reached the top to find Darkar, Duman, and Nesbitt already there. "You cheaters! You have to run the whole course! When you're ready to run a fair race, come back!" He ran back down, running by Iggy as he reached the top.

"Dammit! I lost!" said Iggy.

"The weasel says it doesn't count if you don't run the whole course," said Duman. "But I've got a plan! We shouldn't even need Anagan for this one!"

"I noticed a Star behind a cell guarded by a Chain Chomp," said Iggy. "I'm good with Chomps, so I'll get that Star!" Iggy ran back down the mountain.

Duman flew over to Koopa the Quick. "I challenge you to a rematch!" he said.

"Are you gonna run the whole course this time?" said Koopa the Quick.

"Yes I am, and I'm gonna own you this time!" said Duman.

"1... 2... 3... go!" said Koopa the Quick.

Duman transformed into a cheetah and ran ahead of Koopa the Quick, all the way up the mountain, dodging the giant black balls that rolled down the mountain. He reached the top about a minute before Koopa the Quick, and resumed wizard form.

"Wow, you really are fast," said Koopa the Quick. "Here, take this Star!"

As Koopa the Quick gave Duman his prize, Iggy stood next to the Chain Chomp. "Hey Chompy! It's me, Iggy! I have a whole bunch of Chomps who pull my chariot!"

The Chomp bit Iggy. Iggy recoiled.

"Looks like Fawful's controlling you too," said Iggy. "No matter! Maybe you'll remember me if I set you free!"

Iggy stood on the post that the Chomp was tied to and stomped on it. The Chomp bit Iggy again.

"Stop biting me! I'm trying to help here!" said Iggy. He stomped on the post two more times. The Chomp smashed the gate and jumped into the distance. Iggy grabbed the Star. "Victory!" he said.


	3. Whomp's Fortress

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 3: Whomp's Fortress**

Morton, Roy, Gansley, and Gantlos entered Whomp's Fortress through a painting.

"Now, as the only leader of my respective gang, I'll be the leader here," said Gansley. "Morton, Roy, you know the Mario levels better than anyone so you be our guides."

"There is a Star on top of this fortress!" said Morton.

"And it's being guarded by the Whomp King," said Roy.

"Then let's go," said Gantlos.

They climbed the mountain, and ran into a sleeping Piranha Plant. Gantlos hit it with sound waves. It woke up and bit him.

"Ow!" said Gantlos. "The Piranha Plant bit me!"

"Sneak up on them and take them by surprise," said Roy. "Watch." He walked over to another sleeping Piranha Plant, and punched it in the face. The Piranha Plant collapsed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Let me try!" said Morton. He ran over to a Piranha Plant. It woke up and bit him. "Owie!"

Gantlos vaporized it with a blast of magic. "You have to walk quietly, Morton!"

"Enough dinking around and let's get to the top of the mountain!" said Gansley.

"My thoughts exactly," said Gantlos.

They made their way to the top of the mountain, running into some Whomps along the way.

"Watch how you get rid of them!" said Roy.

Roy ran over to a Whomp. It tried to fall on him, but Roy jumped out of the way. While the Whomp was facedown, Roy was about to jump on his back, when Morton shoved him out of the way, got on the Whomp's back, and stomped on it. The Whomp was destroyed.

"Hey, that was mine!" said Roy.

"I didn't see your name on it!" said Morton.

"Enough bickering!" said Gansley. "We've got a Star to get!"

They finally reached the top of the mountain, and came face to face with the Whomp King.

"I'll crush you!" said Whomp King.

"Oh, so we don't hear his classic line," said Morton.

"I gravel... er... grovel before Dimentio and Fawful now!" said Whomp King.

Whomp King ran over to Gansley and fell towards him. Gansley dove out of the way as Whomp King hit the ground. Roy and Morton climbed on his back and stomped on him. He got back up.

"Is there a way to defeat him without almost getting crushed?" said Gansley.

"Here," said Gantlos, and he clapped his hands to shoot sound waves at the Whomp King. Whomp King lost his balance and fell on his face. Gantlos jumped on his back and stomped his foot hard. Usually this created seismic waves. It was too powerful for the Whomp King, who exploded in a shower of rocks. One of the rocks hit Morton in the head, knocking him on his back.

All that remained of the Whomp King was a Star. Gansley picked it up. "Pleasure doing business with you," he said.

"There are more Stars here," said Gantlos.

"We'll find them!" said Roy.


	4. Cool Cool Mountain

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 4: Cool Cool Mountain**

"Let's go to the ice level!" said Crump. "There might be PENGUINS there!"

"Ice level it is," said Ogron.

Larry, Lemmy, Crump, and Ogron jumped through the picture into Cool Cool Mountain.

"Where's the Penguins?" said Crump.

"Well," said Lemmy, "there's a giant penguin down the chimney. He'll race you for a Star."

"Kill two birds with one stone!" said Crump and he jumped down the chimney.

"Let's get some Stars while he does that," said Ogron.

"There's a snowman whose body wants to reunite with his head," said Larry.

"Don't tell me we have to help some snowman out," said Ogron. "I only help my fellow villains!"

"We can kill him afterwards," said Lemmy.

"All right," said Ogron. They found the snowman body and began leading him down the ramp.

* * *

Crump stood before a big penguin at the beginning of the slide.

"Hey Penguin!" said Crump. "I challenge you to a race!"

"I was just about to challenge you," said the penguin.

"But first, let me assume my favorite form!" He turned into Nightmare Penguin.

"So it's penguin vs. penguin then," said the penguin. "Let's go!

They both slid down the icy path. In the end, Crump won, and the penguin gave him a Star.

* * *

The snowman's body crashed into its head and became whole again, and it gave Ogron a Star. Ogron blasted the snowman to oblivion, and then he, Larry, and Lemmy began collecting Red Coins.

Crump exited the house at the lowest part of the mountain, though still overlooking a cliff. He walked over to a mother penguin.

"My baby is missing!" she said. "Can you please find her for me?"

"Right away!" said Crump. He looked up and saw a baby penguin on top of the roof. He tried jumping up, but he couldn't get to it.

Ogron appeared. "What the devil are you doing?" he said.

"Trying to return this penguin to his mother!" said Crump.

"This isn't the time for things like that," said Ogron.

"But she might give us a Star if we do," said Lemmy.

"Fine," said Ogron. He teleported Crump to the roof. Crump grabbed the penguin, jumped down, and gave it to the mother penguin.

"This penguin looks nothing like her!" said the mother.

"I saw another penguin at the summit," said Larry.

"Ogron, teleport us up there!" said Crump.

Ogron rolled his eyes, and teleported to the roof with Crump. Crump grabbed the baby penguin, then Ogron teleported back to the mother penguin.

"Oh thank you! I don't know how I can repay you! Well, I do have this... Star. Take it with you!" The mother penguin gave Crump a Star.

"Odds are in my favor now!" said Crump. "Crump: 1! Penguins: 1! Fawful: 0!"

"This has been a touching reunion," said Ogron, "but remember we're the villains here!" He grabbed the baby penguin and threw her over the edge.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" said Crump and the mother penguin at once. Crump, still in his Nightmare Penguin form, blasted Ogron with an ice beam. Ogron was frozen solid, and fell over the edge of the mountain to his doom.

"He died the same way in Winx Club," said Lemmy.

"Breaking the fourth wall!" said Larry.

"Forget about that punk," said Crump. "If Darkar asks, the penguin mother killed him to avenge her baby! Now, let's find more penguins!"

"You do that, Lemmy and I will find more stars," said Larry.


	5. Hazy Maze Cave

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 5: Hazy Maze Cave**

Wendy led the Trix and Johnson through the dungeons. "We'll get all the Stars here before the others do!"

"This isn't a contest to see who can get the most Stars," said Icy.

"But the more we get, the better," said Johnson.

They entered a room with a pool of liquid metal. They jumped into it into Hazy Maze Cave.

"Let's find these Stars right now!" said Wendy.

They walked through a path into a room full of Scuttle Bugs.

"The Work Elevator," said Wendy.

"Evalate for Eight Red Coins," said Stormy.

"It's Elevate, Stormy!" said Darcy.

"We'll get the Red Coins," said Icy. "We can fly. Johnson, Wendy, check that room over there."

As the Trix began flying around grabbing Red Coins, Wendy said "Uh, maybe we should flip a coin as to who goes into that room."

"I've got it," said Johnson. He pulled out a coin. "I call heads." He flipped the coin, and looked at it. "Heads it is."

Wendy looked relieved. "You win fair and square!" she said.

Johnson chuckled to himself. He had flipped a doublesided coin, ensuring that he get to find the Star in the next room.

Johnson entered the room, thinking of all the unjust laws he wanted to impose once Darkar took over. He dropped down a hole into a room full of toxic smoke.

"That Wendy tricked me!" said Johnson. With every breath he took came a great pain. He looked for a way out, but a Monty Mole came out and threw a rock at his head. Johnson stood dazed, then a Swoop flew at him and knocked him to the ground.

"There's bats here?" said Johnson. He was starting to feel faint. He tried to stand up, but was too weak and fell to the ground, trembling. Johnson coughed some more, and then his eyes rolled upward and he lay still.

* * *

"We've got the Star!" said Icy.

"Good," said Wendy.

"Where's Johnson?" said Darcy. "He's taking a long time!"

"He probably got lost in the toxic maze," said Wendy. "Let's go to the next area!"

Wendy and the Trix walked through a door into a room with a giant hole in the middle.

"The Black Hole," said Wendy. She ran as fast as she could forward.

"Wait up!" said Icy, and she, Darcy, and Stormy flew after her.

They were running through a tunnel when a boulder came rolling at them. Wendy was on the far right side and it missed her. The Trix weren't as lucky. The boulder hit all three witches directly, and fell into the Black Hole, taking the screaming Trix along with it.

Wendy entered the next room. "Trix! Trix! Where are you? I bet they got hit by a boulder! I'm on my own. I didn't like those whiny witches anyway!"

Wendy rode an elevator down and swam over to a platform. She entered the door, into the Abandoned Mine. There was a Star across a shaft. Wendy didn't know if she could jump that far, but it was her only chance. That, or she'd have to join one of the other gangs and tell them she'd lost hers.

Wendy took a deep breath and tried to jump across the shaft. However, she just missed the edge, and fell with a shriek into the blackness below.

Dimentio appeared just outside the door to the Abandoned Mine. "Ah, I knew I forgot something," he said, and sealed the door, and a switch appeared underwater. Then he teleported away.

* * *

AN: These are my least favorite Koopaling, Big Five, and Winx villains so I paired them together and killed them right off the bat.


	6. Big Boo's Haunt

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 6: Big Boo's Haunt**

Ludwig, Lector, Valtor, and Anagan walked down a hallway in the lower section of the castle.

"Oooh! There's a ghost there!" said Lector.

"G... g... ghost?" said Anagan.

"You're not gonna tell me you're afraid of ghosts, are you Anagan?" said Lector with his Southern accent. "You're so fast you should be able to outrun them!"

"Can we do a grass level or something?" said Anagan. "Race Koopa the Quick?"

"How will Darkar react if he finds out you've backed out of a mission?" said Valtor.

"All right, I'll go," said Anagan.

They walked down the hall, and the ghost turned around and flew through the door.

"Ha!" said Anagan. "He's afraid of us! That's right, you'd better run!"

They entered the castle courtyard. Valtor examined a statue of a star.

"L is real 2401," said Valtor, reading the inscription on the statue. "What could that mean? Does the L stand for Luigi?"

"Hey Valtor, quit staring at that statue and let's enter the haunted house!" said Ludwig. He shot a blast of flame at a Boo, destroying it and releasing a miniature cage.

"So which way to the haunted house?" said Valtor.

"This is it right here," said Ludwig.

"You can't seriously expect us to fit in there!" said Lector.

"Stand next to it and jump!" said Ludwig. All four villains did so, and suddenly they jumped inside the miniature cage, finding themselves in a haunted looking area in front of a big mansion.

"Here we are, Big Boo's Haunt!" said Ludwig.

"My dragon flame will incinerate any ghosts we find," said Valtor.

"Even my flame can destroy them," said Ludwig. "You saw what I did to that one!"

They entered the mansion. They walked into a room that seemed quiet. Then a mad piano came to life and stared chasing after them, its teeth chomping like mad. Anagan hid behind Valtor while Ludwig raised his magic wand and shot a blast of magic at it, blowing it to pieces.

They entered another room where chairs flew at them. One of them flew at Anagan, who dodged as fast as lightning, and the chair smashed into a wall and was destroyed.

They entered another room to find a Boo. Valtor killed it with a blast of flame. Also in the room was an eyeball, Mr. I. Lector jumpkicked it in the eye and got hurt.

"Ow! What was that?" said Lector.

"You gotta run circles around them," said Ludwig.

"This looks like my kind of job!" said Anagan. He ran around Mr. I so fast it couldn't even follow him, and exploded in a puff of smoke.

They entered another room to find a ghost. Valtor killed it with a blast of flame, and they walked across a gray bridge. The bridge collapsed under them, sending them falling into a pool of water.

"That's a catchy song," said Anagan, as a carnival-style song could be heard.

"It's coming from in there," said Valtor.

They climbed out of the pool and went through a door into a merry go round with a spinning floor.

"I'm getting dizzy," said Anagan.

"You're supposed to be real fast!" said Lector.

Ghosts came out from the walls. Anagan hid behind Valtor, who casually blasted some of them with dragon flame. Ludwig got behind a Boo and stomped on it, then shot a magic ball at another Boo to destroy it, while Lector jumped over one of them and punched him in the back.

"Why in tarnation do they disappear whenever you face them head on?" said Lector as he destroyed a Boo with a roundhouse kick to the back.

"They're shy," said Ludwig. "Whenever you look them in the face, they hide."

Once all the ghosts were dead, a Big Boo came out. "Ghosts don't die!" he said.

"These ones do," said Valtor, and he shot a powerful blast of flame at the Big Boo, who split into several smaller Boos, screaming high-pitched before they faded away, leaving only a Star. Ludwig grabbed the Star.

"How do we get out of here?" said Anagan.

"There's an elevator somewhere," said Ludwig.

They exited the merry go round and rode an elevator up to a shed, where they walked into the outer area. They re-entered the house and entered its other rooms on ground level, Valtor eliminating the ghosts with a blast of flame. Upon re-entering the main room, came face to face with another Big Boo.

"You shall not leave here alive!" said Big Boo.

"We already killed one of your kind," said Valtor. "Prepare to join him."

"We got this!" said Ludwig. He and Lector ran behind Big Boo. Lector jumpkicked him, and then Ludwig flew above him and stomped on him. Big Boo exploded in a puff of smoke. A staircase appeared with a Star on the top.

"Let's go up the stairs and find more Stars!" said Ludwig.

"And if we run into any more eyeballs, I'll beat them fast!" said Anagan.


	7. Jolly Roger Bay

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 7: Jolly Roger Bay**

Morton, Roy, Gansley, and Gantlos entered Jolly Roger Bay.

"I hate water levels," said Morton. "I'm more of a desert guy."

"And I like mountains more," said Roy.

"I have an advantage in the water," said Gansley. He transformed into Deep Sea Warrior. "I'll run a perimeter check and examine the competition!"

Gansley dove into the water and swam around, taking note of everything he saw.

"How much longer is he gonna take?" said Morton, stomping his foot impatiently.

"As long as he has to!" said Gantlos.

Then Gansley reappeared.

"It's about time!" said Morton and Roy. Gantlos shot them a disapproving look.

"There's a sunken ship that I'm sure contains a Star," said Gansley. "And there's an eel with a Star on its tail."

"That'll be Unagi," said Roy.

"And there's clams containing red coins," said Gansley. "There's also an ocean cave, and a Star in a jetstorm. We need someone heavy for that one."

"What's everyone looking at me for?" said Roy. "Morton and Gansley are probably heavier than me?"

"You take pride in how heavy you are, and you know it!" said Morton.

"Couldn't you swim through the jetstorm yourself, Gansley?" said Gantlos.

"I call dibs on the Star on the eel's tail," said Gansley, "because I'm the better swimmer. Extra weight won't help with that one. Morton, you go for the cave and the sunken ship."

"Why do I have to get two?" said Morton.

"Because I read a sign saying there are chests inside the ship and the cave that have to be opened in the right order," said Gansley. "Morton, I assume you know which is which."

"And who would have told me that?" said Morton. "I never go here! It's a water level!"

"Don't look at me," said Roy. "I don't know any more than he does, and I'm already designated to the jetstorm!"

"You'll just have to try them in random order," said Gansley.

"What happens if I get them wrong?" said Morton.

"That's your problem," said Gansley. "You're my most disposable employee."

"Then I get the red coins," said Gantlos.

"That is correct," said Gansley. "Now, let's get down to business!"

Gansley, Gantlos, Roy, and Morton dove into the water. Gansley chased after Unagi the eel, while Roy stood on the bottom of the water, holding his breath and grabbing coins, which somehow made him able to hold his breath longer.

Morton swam into the cave first, and opened a chest. It gave him an electric shock. "OW! You owe me big time for this, Gansley!" He opened another chest. It was the right one. He tried opening a second chest, but it shocked him. "Dammit to hell!"

Gantlos swam over to the clams. He grabbed one red coin inside a clam, and it clamped shut on him. After a few seconds, Gantlos was able to pull himself free of the clam, and swam to the surface as fast as he could, taking a huge breath. Then he dove back down.

Gansley grabbed the Star on Unagi's tail, swam to the surface, and found a cannon. He blasted himself to a pole, then jumped down to a platform and got a Star that was there.

Roy walked into the jetstorm. It affected him, but he was too heavy for it to fully force him away, and he grabbed the Star, then swam back up with all speed, swallowing a bit of water before he reached the surface, coughing.

Having finally gotten the cave Star, Morton swam into the sunken ship and opened a chest. It electrocuted him. Morton opened two more chests. They zapped him. Morton wouldn't be able to hold his breath much longer. He finally opened the fourth chest, and an air bubble came out of it. Morton inhaled it, then opened the other chests clockwise, draining the water of the ship. Morton climbed up the awkward stairs and took the Star.

Gantlos hit the clams with sound waves, dazing them, and he grabbed the red coins inside them. There were only four, however. Gantlos returned to the surface, and found Gansley and Roy.

"There were only four red coins inside the clams," said Gantlos.

"They must not be underwater," said Gansley. "Fly around and find them."

"You got it," said Gantlos, and he took off. Seconds later, Morton swam over to Gansley and Roy and climbed out onto land, laying on his back and wheezing heavily.

"I will never swim again for the rest of my life!" said Morton.

"Neither will I!" said Roy. "I swallowed a dang Blooper! What was Darkar thinking, pairing us with someone of water element?"

"We'll go to one more water level," said Gansley, "and then we'll go to a mountain level. That'll balance it out. But tell me you got the Stars."

Morton held up both Stars. "Of course I did! I rock!"


	8. Lethal Lava Land

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 8: Lethal Lava Land**

Larry, Lemmy, and Crump entered the dungeon, and saw a picture.

"Let's try a lava level!" said Larry. "That ice level was cold!"

"I don't mind the cold," said Lemmy, who would often fight Mario at ice levels.

"And I absolutely love it!" said Crump. "I'm a penguin, remember?"

"We're doing the lava level this time," said Larry, and they jumped through the picture into Lethal Lava Land.

"I'll ride this shell as if it were a ball!" said Lemmy. He grabbed a shell from a block and rode it into the volcano.

"Is he dead?" said Crump.

"There's an entire course inside the volcano," said Larry. "Now, I'll gather the red coins. You boil the big bully and bully the bullies!"

"What bullies?" said Crump.

"Those round enemies over there," said Larry. "Those are called Bullies. There are an evil trio of them, like your Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Push them into the lava. There's also a Big Bully on another platform. He holds another Star."

"On it," said Crump, and he made his way towards the platform with the Big Bully. "This is way too hot for my taste!"

Inside the volcano, Lemmy ran up the side of the volcano, dodging a crusher, jumping across platforms, knocking a bully into the lava, and jumping across poles before reaching a Star. "That was tough! I'd better get Larry to do the other one!"

On the first platform, Crump faced the Big Bully. The Big Bully pushed him to the ground.

"Hey!" said Crump. "You're not gonna fry this penguin!" He shot a blast of ice at the Big Bully, freezing him. Crump jumped on the Big Bully, forcing him backwards into the lava. A Star came out of the lava and Crump grabbed it. "One down, three to go!"

Larry grabbed the eight red coins on the puzzle. Once he had obtained the Star, Lemmy walked over to him.

"How'd the volcano go?" said Larry.

"I got a Star," said Lemmy. "But as we know, there's two in there, both at the edge of an obstacle course. I'm tired from doing the first one. Can you do it?"

"If you help Crump beat the bullies," said Larry.

"Done!" said Lemmy, sure this task would be easier, and he grabbed another shell and rode it in Crump's direction as Larry entered the volcano.

Crump reached the platform with the three bullies on it. The bullies started mugging Crump like there was no tomorrow.

"Ow! Get off! Ow! Stop it! Ow! Kick him while he's down!"

Slowly they forced Crump to the platform's edge, then one of the bullies kicked him into the lava. His Star came out of the lava and rested on the platform, which one of the Bullies took.

Lemmy got to the platform soon after. "Rats! I'm too late for Crump! But I can still get this Star!" Still riding his shell, he easily forced the three Bullies into the lava. Normally the Big Bully would come now, but Crump had already defeated him, and Bowser wasn't there to revive him. Two Stars came out of the lava and Lemmy took them. "Yay! Lemmy power!"

Inside the volcano, Larry was having trouble with the second obstacle course, on moving platforms and climbing poles while avoiding a flamethrower. Eventually Larry reached four platforms, the farthest of which had the Star. Larry jumped across the second platform, but misplaced a step jumping to the third and fell headfirst into the lava.

Lemmy was making his way back to the volcano to rendezvous with Larry. Then he saw a Star come out of the volcano and rest on a nearby platform. Lemmy was distracted by it, and accidentally crashed into a wall. He fell off his shell and into the lava. The three Stars he had collected flew out of the lava and rested next to Larry's Star.


	9. Hazy Maze Cave (Part 2)

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 9: Hazy Maze Cave (Part 2)**

Iggy, Nesbitt, Darkar, and Duman exited Lethal Lava Land, having gotten all the Stars inside.

"I wonder why those four Stars were right next to each other," said Nesbitt.

"Probably another team got them and then died," said Duman.

"Time to find the next level," said Darkar.

They found the pool of liquid metal and jumped into it to Hazy Maze Cave. They made their way to the Work Elevator, where a Star was just sitting there unguarded.

"Easy Star!" said Iggy, and he grabbed it.

"Someone must have been here already and died," said Nesbitt. "Otherwise this Star wouldn't be so easy to get."

"Probably the Red Coin Star," said Darkar. They made their way to two doors.

"This is the Toxic Maze!" said Iggy, standing in front of one door. "It's full of a toxic mist that can kill you in about a minute!"

"I'll handle this," said Nesbitt, and he transformed into Robotic Knight. "In this form I am impervious to poison!" He walked through the door and jumped down the hole into the Toxic Maze. About two minutes later, he returned with two Stars, and reassumed human form.

"I have collected the Stars," said Nesbitt. "And I saw the body of my associate, Johnson."

"So then it must have been the Trix's team that was here first," said Darkar.

"There are still three more Stars left," said Iggy.

They walked through the other door, avoided the boulders in the Black Hole area, and walked over to another door.

"Hold it!" said Iggy. "There's a Star here!" He Wall Jumped up to an alcove in the wall, grabbed the Star, and Wall Jumped back down. "Got it!"

"I could've flown up," said Duman.

"Well I wanted some exercise!" said Iggy.

"More like you wanted to hog my glory," said Duman.

"Enough bickering!" said Darkar. "It doesn't matter who gets what Star! Onto the next room!"

They entered the room and rode the elevator down to the Underground Lake.

"There's a Star on that island over there!" said Duman, and he flew over to it.

Darkar transformed into the Shadow Phoenix and also flew around the cavern. He noticed an underwater switch, and pressed it with his massive wing. A door opened up. Darkar stood next to it and reassumed his humanoid form.

Iggy and Nesbitt swam over to Darkar, and soon after, Duman flew over to him with a Star in his hand. "Score one for Duman!"

Darkar, Duman, Iggy, and Nesbitt walked through the door into the Abandoned Mine. A Star could be seen across the gap.

"I'll jump across and get it!" said Iggy, and he ran forward, but Nesbitt grabbed his tail and pulled him back. "Let me go, nerd!"

"Negative," said Nesbitt. "You wouldn't be able to jump that far."

"Yes I can!" said Iggy. "I've been practicing my Long Jump so I can have a better shot at beating Mario! Unlike Wendy, who's been practicing swimming to overpower Mario at water levels."

"All right, if you think you can make it, go. See if I care."

Iggy was about to jump, when Duman landed right in front of him, the Abandoned Mine's Star in his hand. "Too late Iggy, I got the Star!"

"There's one more place we can go," said Iggy. "Another Red Coin Star." They exited the Abandoned Mine, and Iggy pointed to a door. "Over there."

"We couldn't swim there," said Nesbitt.

"I'll fly," said Duman. "You just ride the sea dragon."

"Or we could ride Darkar!" said Iggy.

Darkar sighed, and turned into the Shadow Phoenix. "Iggy, Nesbitt, grab my tails." Iggy and Nesbitt each grabbed one of Darkar's tails, and Darkar flew them to the platform alongside Duman, then assumed his skeletal form. They entered a room with another pool of liquid metal, and jumped into it.

They appeared in metal form inside the Cavern of the Metal Cap.

"This is us as we'd have the Metal Cap!" said Iggy. "We could activate those now!"

"Does this count as being a robot?" said Nesbitt.

"Hell no," said Duman.

They collected eight Red Coins and got the Star. Then they stood on the bottom of the river.

"Now let's activate the switch and get Metal Caps easily!" said Iggy.

Suddenly their metal transformation wore off, and the river carried them over the waterfall into a lake. They swam to the surface and climbed onto land, and realized they were just outside Peach's castle.

"No problem, I can just fly back up there," said Duman, and he started to take off, but Darkar paralyzed him with his powers.

"No, Duman. We don't need Metal Caps. Let's find another level and get more Stars."


	10. Shifting Sand Land

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 10: Shifting Sand Land**

"Nothing in Lethal Lava Land," said Ludwig. "Somepony else must've gotten them."

Suddenly a rabbit appeared.

"That rabbit has a Star," said Ludwig.

"Anagan, stay back!" said Lector. "He's mine!" He chased the rabbit around the dungeon. Soon he had the rabbit cornered. Lector jumped at the rabbit, but it ran around him, and Lector fell right through the wall!

Anagan used his super speed to grab the rabbit, who gave him a Star. "Where did Lector go?"

"He went through the wall," said Valtor. "It seems there's a portal there."

"I think I know where it leads, too," said Ludwig. "Well, no use in letting Lector collect the Stars on his own." He, Valtor, and Anagan jumped through the wall.

They appeared next to Lector in Shifting Sand Land.

"Watch out for quicksand," said Ludwig.

"I'm quicker than the sand!" said Anagan.

"Not so cocky when there's ghosts around, are you?" said Lector.

Anagan threw a box at a Goomba. The box hit the Goomba, which exploded in a puff of smoke. "I think I just killed someone," Anagan boasted.

"Now, see that bird?" said Ludwig. "His name is Klepto. He's got a Star. And watch out – he's a kleptomaniac. He'll steal your hat!"

"None of us have hats," said Lector.

Valtor shot an energy wave at Klepto, who exploded in a shower of feathers. He jumped up and grabbed the Star. "Next?" he said in his deep, smooth voice.

"I see one on top of the pyramid!" said Anagan, and he flew to the top of it and grabbed a Star. "Ooh! Red Coins!" He ran around really fast and grabbed the Red Coins and the Star.

"I think King Bowser said the other three are inside the pyramid!" said Ludwig. They found the entrance to the pyramid, and walked through the Egyptian style level.

They wandered the pyramid, completing obstacle courses, and found two more Stars, which Ludwig took.

"One Star left," said Valtor. "Where is it?"

"It's in there!" said Ludwig, pointing to a room in the center of the pyramid. There were no paths or platforms leading to it, but there was a hole in one of its walls to enter it through.

"I'll just fly over there," said Anagan.

"I can't fly!" said Lector. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Stand on the four pillars outside," said Ludwig. "Then fly over to the entrance at the top of the Pyramid!"

"Well I don't see any Wing Caps outside!" said Lector. "I'd have to go all the way back and activate it!"

"Then wait here," said Anagan, and he flew toward the hole in the wall. Lector grabbed onto Anagan, stood on his back, and jumped over to the hole, diving through the hole while sending Anagan falling into the quicksand below.

"Help!" said Anagan as he sank into the quicksand. "The sand is too quick for me! I can't fly out!"

Ludwig and Valtor looked down at him.

"Think we should help him?" said Ludwig.

"No, let's go after the last Star," said Valtor, and he and Ludwig flew over to the center room, both able to fly on their own just like the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"NOOOOOO!" said Anagan as his head was submerged below the quicksand. All that could be seen was his hand, which sank in a matter of seconds. And Anagan was never heard from again.

Ludwig and Valtor slid into a room and crashed into Lector. Two hands appeared.

"We crush you in name of Dimentio and Fawful!" said the hands.

Ludwig shot three magic balls at one of the hands' eyes, destroying it. Lector punched and kicked the other hand's eye until it was destroyed as well. A Star appeared, and Ludwig took it.

"That's all the Stars here," said Ludwig.

"Where's Anagan?" said Lector.

"You knocked him into the quicksand," said Valtor. "Darkar's not gonna be pleased."

Two Stars floated up to the entrance to the room; the ones Anagan had collected. Ludwig grabbed the Stars, and used their power to warp out with Lector and Valtor.


	11. Dire Dire Docks and Tall Tall Mountain

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 11: Dire Dire Docks and Tall Tall Mountain**

Morton, Roy, Gansley, and Gantlos jumped through the water-like wall, and landed with a SPLASH in the clear water of Dire Dire Docks.

"Once this is finally over!" said Roy.

"There's no land here," said Gansley. "I'll dive down and grab any Stars I can find. The rest of you, swim into the next area and find some land." He dove underwater.

"Ow!" said Morton. "Something bit my tail!"

Roy looked over to see a small orange fish biting Morton's tail. "Yep. These fish are called Bub. They work for Bowser. Fawful must have brainwashed them too."

Gantlos shot sound waves at Morton, dazing him while the Bub swam away.

"Hey! That hurt!" said Morton.

"At least the fish is gone," said Gantlos.

Gansley returned to the surface. "I found two Stars next to the whirlpool and a manta ray. There are some killer fish here."

"Yeah, we know," said Morton, who wished his tail wasn't so small so he could examine the bite marks on it.

"And there's creatures called Sushi," said Gansley. "I've read a bit about them. They're often seen swimming with the fish. You can't kill the sharks, so avoid them at all cost."

"I'll just use my sound waves to drive them off," said Gantlos.

"Now, there's some land with a submarine," said Gansley. "You three can take it from here. Follow my lead!"

They dove underwater. Morton, Roy, and Gantlos followed Gansley into another area, and they got onto land as fast as possible.

"I'll board the sub!" said Morton. "It doesn't seem too hard!" He ran off toward the submarine.

"I'll get the red coins over there coz I can fly," said Gantlos, and he flew off.

"Roy, I activated a Star in this room," said Gansley. "It's in a jet stream."

Roy swore loudly, then dove underwater.

In minutes, Gantlos, Morton, and Roy returned to Gansley, each with a Star.

"Now, I noticed a Star behind a cage," said Gansley. "I do not think we or anyone else has activated the Vanish Cap yet."

"Show me where it is," said Gantlos.

Gansley and Gantlos dove underwater, and upon reaching the cage, Gantlos teleported inside it, grabbed the Star, and teleported back to Morton and Roy.

After exiting Dire Dire Docks, the four villains ran up the stairs into a room, and ran up to a picture of a mountain.

"Tall Tall Mountain," said Roy. "A mountain level."

"Our favorite kind of level," said Morton. "Well, that and desserts."

"You mean deserts," said Roy.

"I'm hungry!" said Morton. "Can we get some cake?"

"You can get cake when we've defeated Dimentio and Fawful," said Gantlos.

They jumped through the picture into Tall Tall Mountain.

"There's a slide here!" said Morton, and he jumped through a wall.

"How did he even know that was there?" said Gantlos.

"He knows mountain levels backwards and front," said Roy.

"I can see Red Coins on those mushroom platforms," said Gantlos, and he flew over to the platforms to collect them.

A monkey ran by with a Star in his hand.

"Roy, go get him," said Gansley.

Roy chased after the monkey, and eventually grabbed him by the tail.

"Ow! Let me go! Here, you can have my Star!" said the monkey.

Inside the wall, Morton slid down the slide, enjoying the ride, before he reached the end, and jumped down a hole to find the Star. He grabbed it and used its power to warp to Gansley and Roy. Soon after, Gantlos returned with the Red Coin Star.

They made their way to the top of the mountain, where they saw another monkey.

"This monkey must have another Star!" said Roy, and to his surprise the monkey didn't run from him. Roy picked the monkey up by the tail.

"Ooh, nice sunglasses!" said the monkey, and he grabbed Roy's sunglasses off his face and put them on.

"Hey! Give me back my shades!" Roy chased the monkey around. The monkey stood at the edge of the mountain. Roy dove toward the monkey, but the monkey dodged, and Roy fell over the edge.

"NO! ROY!" said Morton.

"He died for Lord Darkar," said Gantlos, taking his hat off and holding it in front of him. "We shall never forget him."

A Star floated up from where Roy fell, and Gansley took it.

"How come none of the Stars he got in previous levels came up?" said Morton.

"Because when we leave the levels, we add them to the collective in the castle to open the door," said Gansley. "I thought you knew that. Now, let's find more Stars."

"Hey, Blondie," said the monkey. "I like your hat. I'll trade these sunglasses for your hat!"

"Get the hell out of here!" said Gantlos, and he stomped the ground, causing seismic waves that sent the monkey tumbling over the cliff.


	12. Tiny-Huge Island

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 12: Tiny-Huge Island**

Iggy, Nesbitt, Darkar, and Duman entered room with three hallways.

"A new level!" said Duman, and he flew directly at the picture in front and slammed right into it. "Ow."

"That one's a fake," said Iggy. "We want to take the left one or the right one."

"I wish you'd have told me that before, you stupid turtle," said Duman.

"I'm not a turtle, I'm a dragon!" said Iggy. He shot a blast of flame into the air. "See?"

"You're a Koopa, and Koopas are turtles," said Nesbitt. "You just have the power to breathe fire."

"Enough!" said Darkar. "I suggest we take... that hall!"

They ran into another hall that seemed to get bigger as they ran through it, and jumped into another picture.

They found themselves on Tiny-Huge Island, where everything was bigger.

"Go into a pipe and everything will become small," said Iggy.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," said Duman.

"What's that fish in that pool over there?" said Nesbitt, pointing at a big fish with sunglasses.

"That's Bubba," said Iggy. "He'll swallow you whole. He ate five Toads and a Yoshi. He's invincible."

"Oh really," said Darkar, and he blasted Bubba with an energy wave.

"Wow, you really are powerful," said Iggy.

After feasting on a meal of fried fish, they ran around collecting Stars, and ran into Koopa the Quick.

"Well well well, wanna get owned by me again?" said Duman.

"I'll beat you this time!" said Koopa the Quick.

"Dream on," said Duman, and he transformed into a cheetah. His cheetah form was gray with spots the color of his mohawk.

"Ready... set... go!" said Koopa the Quick, and he ran.

Once again, he was no match for Duman's speed as a cheetah, and forked over another Star.

They entered the mountain when the island was giant. Wiggler could be seen walking on a grate platform above, while Red Coins could be seen all around.

"Duman, fly for them," said Darkar.

"Why don't you do some work every once and a while?" said Iggy.

"I killed that Bubba fish."

"Yeah and I had to cook him!"

"You're a dragon, remember?"

"I'm not a dragon, I'm a turtle!"

Duman chuckled, and flew around the cave to get the coins.

"How do we get up to that worm's room?" said Nesbitt.

"You mean Wiggler?" said Iggy. "Follow me. First we must turn the island small. Well, technically we're small, so we have to get big."

They warped just outside, and went through a pipe to turn bigger. They reached the top of an island, and Iggy stomped on it to drain the water and create a hole.

"That hole is too small for us to get through," said Nesbitt.

"Well you know what we have to do," said Darkar.

After turning small again, the four reached the top of the mountain and entered the hole.

"You'll never get this Star!" said Wiggler. "For Dimentio and Fawful!"

"I'll handle this," said Nesbitt. He transformed into Robotic Knight and slashed Wiggler with his sword, flipping him on his back.

"Don't leave me out of the action!" said Iggy, and both he and Nesbitt climbed on Wiggler's back and stomped on him.

"Uncle! I give!" said Wiggler. "Here, take the Star!" Wiggler handed over the Star, then turned small and fell through the grate into the chasm below.

"Aw, what a shame," said Duman, greatly amused. "He fell to his death!"

"And now we have all the Stars of Tiny-Huge Island!" said Darkar as he took the Star.


	13. Rainbow Ride

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 13: Rainbow Ride**

Ludwig, Lector, and Valtor exited Tick Tock Clock with six Stars, which were added to the collective of the castle.

"You think the others have gotten enough yet?" said Lector.

"Could be," said Ludwig. "But only we could attempt the hardest level in this game!"

"Breaking the fourth wall," said Valtor.

They climbed into an area with light shining from it.

"Wing Mario over the Rainbow," said Ludwig. "Just eight red coins there. A flying level."

"Count me out," said Lector.

"Couldn't you fly as Jinzo?" said Ludwig.

"I left behind the ring I got allowing me to transform into my monster form," said Lector. "I didn't think I'd need it coz I'm a professional duelist that could make Tybalt blush! I mean, cower in fear!"

"Where did you get the rings?" said Valtor.

"From Kamek," said Lector. "Rest in peace."

"But we will be bringing him back!" said Ludwig.

"Of course," said Valtor with a sly smirk. "Now, I'll get the Star here."

Valtor entered the Over the Rainbow level and collected the eight red coins, and returned to Ludwig and Lector with the Star.

"So much for the easy part," said Ludwig. "Across from here is Rainbow Ride!"

This time the hole had no light shining from it. Ludwig, Lector, and Valtor entered it, and began collecting Stars.

"This level's a nightmare," said Lector as they rode the ark.

"Valtor and I can fly," said Ludwig. "It's not so hard for us."

"I can't wait to finish this and celebrate my new position as Darkar... I mean, Bowser's inner circle with some barbecued steak!" said Lector.

"You can put a T-bone steak in a bowl of coke and it'll be gone in two days," said Ludwig.

"What?!" said Lector, outraged. "Why the hell would anyone wanna waste a good steak?" He grabbed Ludwig and held him over the edge.

"Stop," said Valtor. "We need all the power we've got now that Anagan is dead."

Lector set Ludwig down on the ground. "We'll discuss this later," said Lector.

Eventually, they got all the Stars of the level, and returned to the castle.

"Thank Ra this level is over," said Lector.

They returned to the castle courtyard and met up with Gansley, Gantlos, Morton, Iggy, Nesbitt, Darkar, and Duman.

"I sense we have collected enough Stars," said Darkar. "Where are Roy and Anagan?"

"Dead," said Gansley and Ludwig.

"So are Johnson and Crump's gangs," said Nesbitt.

"Which way to the boss room?" said Duman.

"There are three boss levels," said Ludwig. "I'll tell you where they are."


	14. The Dark World

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 14: The Dark World**

Gansley, Gantlos, and Morton ran down a hall towards a picture of Peach. As they got closer, it turned to a picture of Bowser, and then they fell through a trapdoor into the Dark World.

"This place is an obstacle course," said Morton. "I can make it through no problem!"

"That's when the enemies aren't attacking you," said Gantlos. "But I have my sound waves for that."

"So, we must defeat Dimentio and Fawful if they're here," said Gansley.

"But this is one of three rooms," said Gantlos. "If neither is here, who is?"

"Either it's empty or it'll have one of their minions," said Gansley.

Gansley, Gantlos, and Morton made their way across the obstacle course, and down a hole into a battle arena, where a spaceship flew up to them. A small purple alien climbed out of it.

"I am Tatanga!" said the alien. "I tried to kidnap Princess Daisy once like the game I originally appeared in, but here she's really fast and really athletic! She destroyed my original ship! I barely escaped, and so I joined forces with Dimentio and Fawful, who promised me Sarasaland and Daisy's hand in marriage if I help them take over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Great, we get the minion," said Morton.

Tatanga pulled out a ray gun. "I'll be your last opponent!" he said.

Morton stomped the ground, sending seismic waves at Tatanga. Tatanga jumped over them.

"Let's combine our seismic waves," said Gantlos. Gantlos and Morton stomped the ground at once, sending a bigger shockwave at Tatanga. Tatanga jumped over it and zapped Morton, reducing him to a pile of ash.

"Looks like I'll have to step in," said Gansley, transforming into Deep Sea Warrior.

Gantlos clapped his hands and sent sound waves at Tatanga, dazing him. Gansley jumped at Tatanga and tried to slash him, but Tatanga recovered and blasted Gansley with his ray gun. Gansley fell to his knees.

Gantlos send more sound waves at Tatanga, but Tatanga shot Gantlos's hand with his ray gun, stopping the sound waves. A black ring on Gantlos's hand shattered to pieces.

"Oh no!" said Gantlos. "That ring contained the majority of my power!" He instantly put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh really!" said Tatanga, and he hopped in his ship and dove at Gantlos. Gantlos tried to run but Tatanga hit him in the back, sending him falling into the blackness below. Without his Black Circle ring, he was unable to fly.

Gansley was back on his feet and jumped up, slashing Tatanga's ship. Tatanga's ship landed on the ground with a thud, and Tatanga jumped out of it.

"You broke my ship!" said Tatanga.

"Surrender now and I'll let you live," said Gansley. "I'll need new minions now that some of them are gone."

Tatanga pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at Gansley. The missile hit him directly, and Gansley exploded into particles of light.


	15. The Fire Sea

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 15: The Fire Sea**

Ludwig, Lector, and Valtor jumped down the hole next to the entrance to Dire Dire Docks and entered the Fire Sea.

"Another lava level," said Valtor. "Interesting."

"Let's hope it's better than that sky level," said Lector.

"I know this level backwards from front," said Ludwig. "This is an obstacle course. Follow me, and be weary of the enemies!"

They made their way upward, until they reached a hole, and jumped down it to a battle arena, where Fawful appeared.

"So, you are making it here, fink-rats!" said Fawful. "Fawful will give you mustard of doom! I will be tasting the steak of victory!"

Lector glared at Ludwig.

"Not now, Lector," said Valtor.

Fawful put his vacuum helmet on and held up a ray gun.

Ludwig jumped into the air and split into three. Fawful shot a barrage of energy balls, a few of which hit the real Ludwig, knocking him to the ground.

Valtor shot a blast of flame at Fawful, but Fawful dodged with his vacuum helmet and shot him in the leg with his ray gun.

Lector drew a sword. "I challenge you to a duel!" he said.

Fawful dove at Lector. Lector swung his sword, but could not time it right. Fawful hit Lector, knocking him off balance, and Fawful looped around and hit Lector again, and again, and again, and then drew a sword and stabbed Lector, then kicked him over the edge into the lava.

"Good riddance!" said Ludwig. He split into three and shot seven magic balls at Fawful. Fawful countered them and dove right at Ludwig, sending him flying into the lava.

Then a blast of flame hit Fawful directly, destroying his vacuum helmet. Fawful fell face first on the ground.

"You forgot about me," said Valtor. His leg was still wounded, but he was still powerful as ever. He raised his hand to Fawful's face. "Any last words?"

"I have fury!" said Fawful, and he pulled out an ice gun and froze Valtor with it. Then he took out a tractor gun, zapped Valtor, levitated him, and dropped him over the edge into the lava.


	16. The Sky

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 16: The Sky**

Darkar, Duman, Nesbitt, and Iggy ran up the staircase and jumped down the hole into the Sky, a sky area with dark clouds.

"This is the hardest obstacle course," said Iggy, "and all the enemies are against us!"

"I shall get there first," said Darkar, and he transformed into the Shadow Phoenix.

"Oh no you don't!" said Iggy and Nesbitt, and they dove forward and each grabbed one of Darkar's tails before he took off, while Duman flew beside him.

They reached the hole and jumped into it, leading to a battle arena.

"And so we meet, like two angry, burly dinosaurs with indigestion," said Dimentio.

"Oh yeah, this guy's a pushover," said Duman. He turned into a wolf and ran at Dimentio.

"Duman, no!" said Darkar.

Dimentio shot an energy ball at Duman, knocking him to the ground. He picked Duman up by the tail and threw him at Iggy, knocking them to the ground. Duman resumed wizard form.

"I can end this fight right now," said Nesbitt, and he transformed into Robotic Knight. "I absorbed some power from the Stars, so witness my new form!" He transformed into a gigantic Transformer-looking robot, Perfect Machine King. "I am now more powerful than ever!"

"Oh my," said Dimentio. "Such an impressive-looking robot."

"Robots are superior!" said Nesbitt.

"You know the thing about robots?" said Dimentio. "They can malfunction!" He waved his hand, and Nesbitt started sparking with electricity.

"Byort!" said Nesbitt. "Ctrl. Alt. Del.! Nonresponsive program! Does not compute! Terminate turtle, wizard, and demon!"

"Nesbitt?" said Duman.

Nesbitt shot a laser at Duman, completely vaporizing him.

"Looks like I have to jump in," said Darkar, and he shot an energy ball at Nesbitt, obliterating him in a massive explosion.

"What a shame," said Dimentio. "He was such a powerful ally to you."

"I'm the better demented magician than you!" said Iggy, and he raised his magic wand and shot a magic ball at Dimentio. Dimentio countered with a magic ball of his own, and they cancelled each other out.

"Can you do this magic trick?" said Dimentio, and he teleported Iggy above the edge of the arena.

"Darkar! Heeeeeeeelp!" cried Iggy as he fell to his doom.

"I can destroy you on my own!" said Darkar, and he shot a dark energy wave at Dimentio. Dimentio casually dodged it.

"Witness my Shadow Phoenix form, and go to oblivion!" said Darkar.

Before Darkar could transform, Dimentio trapped him in a box.

"Let me out of here!" said Darkar, banging on the sides of the box and trying to impale it with his sharp claws, to no avail.

"Ciao," said Dimentio, and he snapped his fingers. Darkar and the box exploded, leaving only a black spot on the ground where Darkar had been standing moments earlier.

The Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx villains were no more.


	17. Final Battle

**Koopalings, Big Five, and Winx Villains**

 **Chapter 17: Final Battle**

Fawful and Tatanga met up with Dimentio at the Sky arena.

"I killed Darkar's gang like common Koopas," said Dimentio. "It was fun."

"Fawful gave Ludwig's gang the mustard of doom!" said Fawful.

"And I eliminated Gansley's gang," said Tatanga.

"Now, all we need to do is destroy the Mario Bros.," said Dimentio.

"What will we be doing with the princess of peaches?" said Fawful.

"Once we've defeated Mario, we will dispose of her," said Dimentio.

"But remember, Princess Daisy is mine!" said Tatanga.

"You have my word," said Dimentio.

Mario and Luigi arrived.

"It's-a me, Mario!" said Mario.

"Yahoo!" said Luigi.

"And so we meet, like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat," said Dimentio.

"Let's fight RPG style," said Luigi.

"Mario & Luigi style," said Mario.

"As you wish," said Dimentio.

"Fawful's style!" said Fawful.

They entered the RPG battle mode. Mario and Luigi dodged every one of Dimentio, Fawful, and Tatanga's attacks. Fawful and Tatanga couldn't fight as well without their Vacuum Helmet and ship. In the end, the three villains were defeated.

"No! I'll never force Daisy to marry me now!" said Tatanga, tears pouring down his face.

"Now Fawful will forever disappear!" said Fawful.

"This can't be!" said Dimentio, in shock for the first time. "If only I could try some kind of final apocalyptic trick to take my enemies with me, like I did in my original game... breaking the fourth wall! Ciao!"

Rays of rainbow light shone from Dimentio, Fawful, and Tatanga, and they exploded into rainbow stars.

Mario and Luigi rescued Princess Peach, and peace was restored to the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **The end**

* * *

Disclaimer: Well, the usual. Koopalings, Dimentio, Fawful, and Tatanga belong to Nintendo, Winx villains (Trix, Darkar, Valtor, Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman) to Iginio Straffi, and the Big Five to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Also of note, I don't have Tritannus, Kalshara, or any of the villains after Season 4 of Winx Club because I go by the Cinelume dub, which ended at Season 4. Conveniently for me because Seasons 5 and 6 don't quite meet my standards, and are widely considered lame compared to the earlier seasons.

I know, this last chapter seemed a bit rushed. Just wanted to give some closure, because I do like closure, to see the hero absolutely victorious.


End file.
